Reckless
by Haru No Uta
Summary: A bored Gojyo who is simply acting recklessly. I've rated it K coz I'd figured if you are reading or watching enough Saiyuki to be stalking its fanfictions, this is nothing... 5x3. Yaoi.


A bored Gojyo who, in the Chinese way of saying, doesn't know how to write the word 'die' ...

Loosely based on Saiyuki Reload Act 4 [Death Match], the part before they meet their clones. And from Saiyuki where Gojyo took a liking in flirting with Sanzo or commenting that he's pretty and such ...

In simple plain words, I'm a die-hard Gojyo x Sanzo fan. That always gets me in dead-ends. But that's relating to 'Remonstrance'. Oops! I'm getting too wordy ...

Just like to inform that I'm still writing more chapters for it. Yeah, its just that these two fellas kept bothering me so I've gotta 'unload' them first ...

* * *

_Flap Flap Flap_

The bird landed on a branch, adjusted its feet, cocked its head around and surveyed its surroundings. Satisfied that there were no threats around, ruffled its feathers and started pecking under its right wing.

_Rustle_

The eleventh page.

_Sigh_

Why had Hakkai let that saru tag along with him instead of me? It's damn boring in here. There's nothing to talk about with that monk and all he does is just reading his papers ...

_Sip ... thud_

And drinking his tea.

_Tweet! Tweet!_

Great! You are so happy now that I'm so bored. Think I've a piece of paper somewhere in here ... There! Have to roll it real tight ... aim ... shoot!

_Tweet! Flap, flap, flap, flap, flap ..._

Ha! Just your luck today!

_Yaaaaawn!_

I'm really so goddamn bored! Maybe I should switch my position for a change. Think I'd been hanging over the window for too long. I need a good stretch!

_Aaaah!_

This wall feels comfortable enough to lean on. That almighty priest is still reading. Bah! I should catch some beauty sleep instead of wasting my time observing how many pages he had flipped.

_Rustle ... click, click, click ..._

What now? His lighter's out? Hey! What's with that look?

_"You've got light?"_

That sounds insincere. That's not how you should speak when asking a favor. Should teach this fella some manners.

_"How about you giving me a kiss first?"_

Gotcha now! Woa! He's getting angry.

_"How about me lighting my cigarette with your burning head?"_

Shit! I forgot his gun ...

* * *

_Rustle_

The fifteenth page.

_Sigh! Sigh!_

Why aren't those two back yet? Definitely I won't let Hakkai abandon me next time. I don't want to get stuck alone with this ill-tempered, violent, murderous priest!

_"Cough!"_

_"No! I didn't say that!"_

What did I just say? He's staring at me ... and ... never noticed that his eyes are so ... beautiful?

_"That was nothing ..."_

_"Humph!"_

He'd gone back to his papers. But, his eyes are really beautiful and his lashes are golden ... wait ... am I out of my mind? How can I be thinking about his eyes are beautiful? That Mr Droopy-Eyes! But ... though they are droopy, that purple looked really enchanting when matched with his golden lashes and hair ...

_Sip ... thud_

_"No! It wasn't me!"_

What was I thinking about! He's looking at me again ... and ... his shoulders seems to be glowing between his black skin-tight outfit and arm-warmers and the way his robe is hanging casually around his hips are so ... alluring?

_"Nothing ..."_

_Rustle_

He flipped page sixteen. No! I can't be thinking about him this way! I'd seen him dressed in this way for ten dozen times, so what difference does it make this time? Its not that he's in his hipster jeans hanging so low that it showed off his little belly button and lower abs and if its just another inch lower you could see his ...

_Rustle_

_"No! That's not what I'm thinking about!"_

I did it again! He's lips are already forming a nasty curve ... and ... they can be so evil looking and at the same time moving in such a manner so ... tantalizing?

_"Shut up! Or I'll kill you!"_

Shit! His gun again ...

* * *

Hakkai! Come back quick! I could be dead by the time you're back!

_Rustle, crumple_

So that was his last stick. Right, he was telling Hakkai to get him some new packs when they were leaving.

_"What's taking them so long?"_

What's with that look again? No way that I'm giving away mine to a girly-smokes smoker. I'll pretend I didn't see that.

_Rustle_

Huh? He'd gone back to his papers? Hump! What a disappointment! Thought he would ask me. Oh, I forgot! The brand he smokes is milder than mine; he doesn't like the harsh taste of my brand. That makes me feel like smoking now.

_Clink_

Feels so good. What? Don't show me that begrudging face. Maybe I could just tease him.

_"Want one?"_

_"No."_

Bah! he's really a letdown with no sense of humor.

_"Here just take it! I won't mind!"_

He's looking at me like a distrusting wild animal being fed the first time while in captive. Then took the stick discontentedly just like that animal that can't stand the growl of hunger.

_Clink_

Hey! You should thank me for offering it to you instead of giving me that you-owe-me-for-making-me-smoke-low-grade-cigarettes look! And mine are not girly-smokes like yours.

_"Don't worry, I won't ask you to kiss me in return."_

_"Well you could kiss this first."_

Shit! His gun ...

* * *

~End~

p.s.

Don't mind me calling Marlboro 'girly-smokes'.

Marlboro started off in 1924 as a women's cigarette that is "Mild as May', which targets 'decent, respectable' women. That was until 1954, when the first Marlboro Cowboy appears.

So Marlboro is really 'girly-smokes'.

Oh! Just in case. Sanzo's is Marlboro, Gojyo's is Hi-Lite.


End file.
